1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing a machine stand, particularly a machine stand for so-called coordinate measuring machines. The invention also relates to such a machine stand.
The present invention relates to a method pertaining to the optical measurement of surfaces, particularly in conjunction with measuring optically the shape or configuration of a measurement object with the aid of so-called coordinate measuring machines. The invention also relates to an arrangement for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coordinate measuring machines are used to measure the shape or configuration of an object, wherein a very large number of points on the object are measured with regard to their positions in a three-dimensional coordinate system defined by the machine. A coordinate measuring machine has a measuring head which can be moved in three mutually perpendicular directions. The measuring head carries a measuring probe whose position in relation to a surface of the object is determined in the coordinate system defined by said three mutually perpendicular directions. Such coordinate measuring machines are extremely accurate and consequently deformations in the various parts of the machine will influence the measuring result.
This problem is solved by means of the present invention.